Miss Me?
by jemb
Summary: ONE SHOT Both Brennan and Booth come to a realisation when Booth goes on vacation


MISS ME

The bones lying on the table are all that remains of a life. With no identity it is up to Dr Temperance Brennan and her team to give the remains a name. In the stark white light, Brennan feels her eyes stinging. She's tired and she knows it. For the last ten days she's been working all hours, keeping herself occupied. Deep in the back of her mind she knows why but she won't admit it. _I miss him._

Booth has been on vacation and without him around she feels a little…empty. As much as she protests, he brightens her day when he walks through the door and brings her a new case. With him gone for the last two weeks she needed something to keep her mind busy so she didn't think about him. That something has been work.

"Are you expecting someone?" Angela asks suddenly. Angela has been silent for a long time and it takes Brennan by surprise. She was almost feeling alone.

"What?" she asks in reply.

"You keep staring at the door, like you're expecting someone." Angela pauses and it clicks. "Oh, right." She adds, a smile creeping onto her face.

"Oh right what?" Brennan stands up straight and folds her arms across her chest.

"Booth, he's due back from his vacation." Angela says.

"I am not waiting on Booth coming." Brennan protests. "Please, I have far more interesting things to be doing." She puts her head down and starts examining the bones again. As if on cue, Booth strides through the door catching everyone's attention.

"Hey Bones." He beams her a smile as he jogs up the steps to meet her. She looks up from the bones and takes a moment to take in his appearance. Wearing a white shirt and black suit his tan is perfectly enhanced. He looks good, like he had a really relaxing time in Hawaii.

"Booth." She greets him.

"Hey Booth, nice tan. How was Hawaii?" Angela asks. She slides over to him.

"Great, I loved that restaurant you recommended." He smiles at her then turns his attention back to Brennan.

"So, what's been going on since I left?" he asks.

"I got sent these bones from an ancient Indian burial site." She gestures to the bones on the table.

"Fun." Booth says sarcastically. "Bet that's kept you busy."

"Are you here for a reason or did you just come to torment me?" she asks. She rests one hand on her hip, still holding the magnifying glass in the other.

"Tormenting you is a reason." Booth grins. "Actually I do have a new case I could use your help on." He says. "I'm back at work for five minutes and the FBI sends me on a new case." He sighs.

"Awe poor Booth, made to work for a living." Brennan smiles. She spots the folder in his hand.

"Is that the case?" Brennan asks. She steps around the table and walks over to Booth. He holds the folder out and she takes it from his tanned hands. As she opens it she descends the stairs and heads to her office. Booth follows, _like a puppy _Angela thinks

Brennan strides into her office and sits down at her desk. Booth follows her in and flops down in the chair opposite her. This place has become like a second home to him.

"Did you miss me?" he asks. Brennan doesn't even look up from the folder as she answers.

"Please, this last week has been a vacation in itself, without you here, annoying me." She lies.

"You wound me Bones." Booth grabs his chest over his heart. His movements cause Brennan to look up briefly. A small smile tugs at her lips but she holds it back. "There I was, lying on the most perfect beaches in the world drinking the most perfect cocktails in the world…" As Booth rattles on about the beaches and his vacation, all Brennan can think about it Booth lying on a beach without his shirt on. She's seen glimpses of his toned body through his clothes but has never been privy to a shirtless show. Her imagination starts to wander to places it really shouldn't.

"So whad'ya say Bones?" Booth leans forward.

"Hmm, what?" Brennan asks. "I missed that."

"Too busy thinking about the case huh?" he asks.

"Yeah, it looks interesting." She lies again.

"I was just suggesting that we hit a bar on Friday night, you, me, the squints and some cocktails." He says.

"Yeah, maybe." Brennan can't get the image of him shirtless out of her mind. What is it about this man that makes her feel like a teenager with a crush? He can be so arrogant, ignorant and she sometimes wonders how he made it into the FBI. But other times he can be funny, cute, interesting and she cannot deny how absolutely gorgeous he is. The first time she ever met him she was stunned. His bone structure is flawless, his muscles toned and perfect, his eyes so deep and that smile. She has never seen such a cute smile before. He flashes that smile or pulls the puppy dog eyes and she drops everything to do as he asks. No man has ever had that power over her. Half the time she is around him she wants to scream at him, the other half she wants to jump him. It takes all her self restraint not to do either.

"So, come on get your stuff." He stands up.

"Now, we have to go now?" she asks.

"Yeah Bones, the dead can't wait forever." He looks impatient, like a kid desperate to go to the park.

"Fine, I'll meet you outside. I need to pack up a few things." She stands up and switches off her computer.

"Great." Booth heads out as Angela comes in.

"He's looking good." She points out when he's gone.

"I hadn't noticed." Brennan lies for the umpteenth time that day.

"You didn't notice the sparkle in his eye, the perfect tan…" she looks to the ceiling as she pictures him.

"God Angela, you sound like you want him." Brennan comments.

"If only." She sighs. "But he doesn't have eyes for me sweetie." She folds her arms across her chest. "His eyes are reserved for someone else."

"I have to go Angela." She states. "New case."

The next two days pass quickly and before Brennan realises it, Friday is here. The case she is helping Booth with has been fairly simple. The victim was identified quickly through dental records and Booth is off following up some leads. She remembers what he said on Wednesday when he came back to work about cocktails on Friday night. She wonders if he remembers. He does.

"Hey Bones." He appears in her doorway. _He looks good_ she thinks.

"Booth." She greets him.

"So, you think you and the squints are up for some drinks?" he asks.

"I'll ask them." Brennan replies. "But I have a lot of work here." She says, testing the water to see how much he wants her to go out. It works.

"Come on Bones." He walks over to the desk. "It's Friday and I'm in the mood to party." He smiles. "You have to come."

"I don't know." She replies.

"Please." He asks with those puppy dog eyes. Brennan rolls her eyes.

"Fine." She tells him.

Three hours later Brennan, Angela, Zach and Hodgins arrive at a bar conveniently named 'Cocktail'. Booth is seated in a booth up the back. He stands up when they come in and start to walk over.

"Wow, Angela. Looking good." He comments.

"Thank you Seely." She replies.

"Guys, hey." Booth nods at Bones and two of the three stooges.

"This place is interesting." Brennan comments as she looks around.

"Stop analysing it and sit down." Booth orders. Angela and Brennan slip into the seats opposite Booth while Zach sits beside Booth and Hodgins pulls up a stool to sit on the end. A waitress approaches and takes their orders. Angela goes for the alcohol filled mega mix cocktail whilst Brennan sticks with a margarita. The boys put in their orders and soon conversation is flowing. Brennan smiles as she sees Booth getting along with her colleagues. When she first started working with him she didn't think they'd get along. But here they all are.

Three hours later everyone is pretty drunk. Zach and Hodgins have gone off in search of girls and Angela has found herself a cute guy to dance with. Brennan and Booth are left alone in the booth.

"You haven't told me about your vacation." She says.

"It was alright." He replies. "Very relaxing but it gave me time to think." He says.

"About?"

"About stuff." Booth replies. "You want to dance?" he abruptly stands up. Brennan looks hesitant but she stands up anyway. Booth grasps her hand and leads her down to the dance floor where several couples are dancing to slow songs. Booth slips his arm around Brennan's waist and clasps her hand. Her other hand slips up and rests on his shoulder and she allows him to move her around the floor.

"So, that stuff I was thinking about." He says, leaning down to speak closer to her ear to be heard over the music. "A lot of it was about a particular someone." He says. Brennan looks up and meets his eyes.

"Uh huh." She nods. His arm tightens around her and she feels herself being pulled in closer to him as they dance.

"Two weeks alone will really get you thinking. About your friends, loved ones, friends you want to become loved ones." Booth whispers in her ear. "Everything is so clear now."

"Everything?" Brennan pulls back from him so she can look at his face.

"Yeah Bones. I had what I guess you would call an epiphany." Booth smiles.

"And?" Brennan presses. Booth locks eyes with her and bends his head down. Just millimetres from her lips he pauses.

"And this." he whispers. Brennan's eyes drift closed as Booth's lips brush hers. His arm around her waist pulls her closer to him as he deepens the kiss. Brennan slips both her arms up and around Booth's neck as she gives in to everything she has been resisting. Booth finally breaks the kiss and he leans back to look into her eyes.

"Honest answer this time. Did you miss me?" he grins.


End file.
